A Love Story
by Jasper'sBaltimoreBabe
Summary: Bella, the daughter of a wealth ranch owner, meets a boy with a criminal family. Will their love prevail? Based off of Love Story by Taylor Swift. AH. Bella/Jasper. One-shot.


**A/N: This is a little something that came to me as I listened to "Love Story". I'm not sure if this is any good, so reviews are highly appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or Love Story. They belong to Steph Meyer and Taylor Swift, respectively.**

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air…_

Bella watched the party going on, unimpressed. Her dad, now the wealthiest ranch owner in this backwater Texan town, was throwing a party to celebrate his good fortune. Bella was happy for her dad, but being a quiet, nineteen-year-old girl, she hated a room full of people. Sipping her drink, she saw him: the most attractive guy she had ever laid her eyes on. He had blonde hair that fell into his face. His features were perfect, as if he was an angel that had floated down from heaven. His jeans and plaid shirt covered a lean but muscular body. Suddenly he turned his head, and his light blue eyes locked onto Bella's brown ones.

_See the lights,_

_See the party, the ball gowns_

_See you make your way through the crowd_

_And say 'Hello'…_

He excused himself from the group of people he was with, and walked across the room to where Bella was. She looked for a quick escape, but to no avail. She turned her back on the party, suddenly becoming interested in a crack on the wall…

"Hello, miss," a deep, southern accent said in her ear.

She spun around, her breath coming out in a sharp gasp. The boy she had been staring at was less than a foot away from her, watching her reaction.

"I couldn't help but notice you from across the room. I'm Jasper Whitlock."

"I'm Bella Swan," she managed to say, her voice sounding breathless.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." His blue eyes scorched into hers as he lightly kissed the back of her delicate, pale hand. His grip was strong, but gentle, and his breath was warm.

Bella blushed; she didn't have much experience with boys, but she knew that most wouldn't have acted like a complete gentleman.

"You're the daughter of the ranch owner, right?" Jasper asked.

"Yes." Bella was mesmerized by his eyes.

"Then why aren't you mingling with the guests? You're hiding your angelic beauty from us." He smiled, his teeth a dazzling white.

Bella blushed again before answering. "I, uh…I'm shy." She looked down, away from his gaze.

"Do you also hide from the sun because of your shyness?" he lightly teased. His hand softly caressed her cheek. "I've never seen a girl with such a light complexion," Jasper said in awe.

Her face became redder, and she knew that all of the blood must have been making her skin warm.

Suddenly the merry country music turned to a soft melody.

"Bella…" Jasper breathed, putting his index finger under her chin and lifting her head to meet his gaze, "May I have this dance?"

"I don't dance," she said quickly.

"Please?" he breathed, and his sweet scent overwhelmed her senses so much she found herself nodding.

_But little did I know_

_That you were Romeo_

_You were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said, 'Stay away from Juliet'_

_I was crying on the staircase begging you please don't go…_

Jasper led Bella into the middle of the room, where other couples had started dancing. His hand caught hers, and she placed her other on his shoulder. His other hand was on her waist.

"Just follow my lead," he murmured into her ear.

They didn't dance- they floated. He was confident in his leading, and she helplessly followed him, surprised at how her feet knew where to go. When the song ended, Bella had her head resting on Jasper's chest, listening to his heart. One of his hands was stroking her long, brown hair; the other was holding her against him.

Just as her heartbeat synchronized with Jasper's, he was suddenly pulled away from her. She let out a gasp as she stumbled backward, her fairytale coming to an abrupt end. After she caught herself from falling, she looked up to see her father pushing Jasper out the door while saying a few choice words to him. Bella didn't understand her father's reaction.

"Dad, what are you doing?" She rushed towards them.

"He's a scoundrel, Bella! He's been with half the girls in this town. Stay away from my daughter," he hissed at Jasper.

"Bella, it's not true," Jasper pleaded. "Please, Bella, believe me."

His blue eyes were filled with honesty, and his words rang in Bella's ears as her father threw him out of the house, into the dark night.

Bella began crying and ran up to her room. She laid in bed, wanting nothing more than to have Jasper's strong arms around her, calming her.

_And I said,_

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince_

_And I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story_

_Baby, just say yes…_

A small knocking sound came from her window. She opened it, and saw him standing below, pebbles in hand, looking up at her.

"Meet me at midnight," Jasper softly called to her.

_So I sneak out to the garden to meet you_

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes_

_Escape this town for a little while…_

At midnight, her dad was just saying good-night to the last remaining guests. Judging by how much wine he had had to drink, he wouldn't have noticed her departure. She sneaked down the stairs and out the backdoor to the barn, where a small lamp was shining in the loft. Bella entered, moonlight bathing the center of the aisle in its silver glow.

"Hey, Bella." A figure came out from the shadows. "You look beautiful in the light. Like an angel."

He was standing in front of her, the corners of his mouth turned up in a small smile.

"I could say the same about you," she replied.

"Bella, have you been crying?" His face became serious, his eyes were inspecting her closely.

"Ever since my dad told you to go away."

"Oh, Bella." His arms encompassed her, and she snuggled into the familiar contours of his body.

"Jasper, why are there rumors about you?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"Because my entire family is full of criminals- bank robbers, murderers, stuff like that. People automatically think I'm one, too. Been like that ever since I moved here."

She let this sink in. Jasper was a good man. How could anyone think badly of him? After much deliberation she spoke the words that needed to be said.

"Jasper, I think I love you." Bella said it quickly, and braced herself for rejection.

He tilted her head up, his eyes meeting hers. "I love you, too, Bella. I want to spend forever with you."

_Cause you were Romeo_

_I was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said, 'Stay away from Juliet'_

_But you were everything to me_

_I was begging you please don't go_

_And I said_

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince_

_And I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story_

_Baby, just say yes…_

"Jasper, don't leave me. I couldn't stand the pain," Bella whimpered.

"Bella, don't cry." His voice soothed her nerves. "We'll find a way to be together."

"Promise?" Bella's voice wavered.

"I promise, angel."

Bella smiled, feeling a bit better, and led Jasper up into the hayloft, where they sat and talked about anything and everything.

As the sun began to peak over the horizon, Jasper softly kissed Bella's lips and once more promised to come back to her.

"I have to go away for a while, Bella."

"But why?" Bella asked, her body trembling.

"It's nothing to worry about. I'll be back as soon as I can. Just promise me you'll wait for me," he asked her, his hand cupping her cheek.

"I promise, Jasper."

He smiled, and Bella saw a flicker of sadness in his eyes.

She and Jasper climbed down from the hayloft and he pulled her to his body once more. Eyes closed, she breathed in his sweet, musky scent.

"I love you, Bella. Don't ever forget that," he told her.

"I love you, too."

Their lips met, a tear was shed, and Bella was left to sneak back into her bedroom alone.

_Romeo, save me_

_They're trying to tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult_

_But it's real_

_Don't be afraid_

_We'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story_

_Baby, just say yes…_

The next week in the newspaper, Bella saw something that made her nauseous- there was a draft. _That _was the reason why Jasper had to leave.

Her Jasper, in harm's way…Her everything in constant danger…

She cried herself to sleep every night, praying to God to keep him safe.

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you was fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town…_

Months went by before she saw Jasper again. Her heart ached, needing him to complete her. Bella began doubting about his promise to come back to her. Worst-case scenario: he had been killed. No…that he left her for someone else. _That_ would kill her.

One day she was crying in her room. As a sob shook her body, a knock on her door startled her. It was her father; he told her to come downstairs. He was probably going to try to persuade her to go out with one of the rich boys who lived nearby again.

When Bella walked downstairs, her heart froze. There was an angel standing in the foyer, with messy blonde hair and light blue eyes. He was dressed in a military uniform.

His eyes lit up when he saw her.

_And I said_

_Romeo, save me_

_I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you, but you never showed_

_Is this in my head?_

_I don't know what to think…_

She ran down the stairs and stopped right in front of him. She was starved of his appearance, and her tear-filled eyes swept over him hungrily. He was every bit as perfect as he was when they first met.

"Oh, Jasper," she cried, and wrapped her arms around his neck, sobbing.

"Shh, Bella," he whispered into her hair. "Don't cry. I'm here."

"I thought you weren't coming home," she said.

"I promised I would. And here I am, and nothing will ever separate us."

_He knelt to the ground_

_And he pulled out a ring and said,_

_Marry me, Juliet_

_You'll never have to be alone_

_I love you, and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad_

_Go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story_

_Baby, just say yes…_

Jasper unhooked her arms from around his neck and knelt in front of her. He took something small out of his pocket.

"Bella Swan, will you marry me?" His blue eyes showed never-ending love.

"Yes, Jasper, I will marry you!" Bella threw her arms around his neck once more, and he picked her up easily. After a tight embrace, he placed her feet back on the floor and slid the gold ring over her finger.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, Jasper."

_Because we were both young when I first saw you._

**A/N: Just a sweet story for Valentine's Day. Reviews will make you my Valentine! ;)**


End file.
